Patent Document No. 1 discloses a technique for measuring the distance to an object (or target) which is either standing still or moving based on a plurality of images that have been captured by a single image sensor by projecting light time-sequentially from multiple light sources onto the object.
Patent Document No. 2 discloses a distance measuring apparatus which can reduce the influence of background light. The distance measuring apparatus captures an image consisting of only background light components with no light emitted from any light sources and captures an image for measuring with light emitted from light sources. By subtracting the pixel values of the image consisting of only background light components from the pixel values of the image for measuring, the influence of background light can be reduced.
Non-Patent Document No. 1 discloses a sensor device which can shoot multiple images without performing read transfer and almost without creating a time difference.
Non-Patent Document No. 2 discloses a method for estimating the reflection property and shape of a target and the position of the light source simultaneously based on multiple images which have been shot with the position of the light source changed into various ones.